The Lion and the Mouse
by DanieXJ
Summary: Just a short  relatively  story that came to me while watching the episode 'Desperate Measures'  the one with the back story of Rumpelstiltskin . It's another of my 'I'm going to try and figure out this show if it kills me' Stories. Please bear with me.
1. Research

Title: The Lion and the Mouse

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters. Just playin' with them.

A/N: So, continue, stop. Go away? :)

* * *

><p>"Mom, what are..."<p>

Regina cleared her throat as the browser disappeared from the computer screen, cutting Henry off. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework Henry."

Henry frowned as his adopted mother turned in the desk chair. "Already did it. Can I go out?"

Regina tilted her head to one side, "Excuse me?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "May I go out?"

"To Mary Margaret's?"

"No..."

Regina pointed at the stairs. "Not tonight Henry."

"Mommm... just because you don't like her, it's not..."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Upstairs young man. Now."

Henry made a face and stomped up the stairs. Regina let out a sigh and re-opened her browser, the page she had closed it on coming back up with the program. She looked at it for a second, then sighed again, shut down the entire computer. She'd lost, again. Sure, she knew that the editor of the Mirror wouldn't be a good idea, but all she wanted was Emma 'frickin' Swan out of her life and out of her son's life.

She looked up and glanced out the window where her son was making his escape. Again. She sighed again, she'd have to be the bad guy, again.

* * *

><p>Emma bit off a swear as she opened Mary Margaret's front door. "Henry, it's... it's so past your bedtime that..." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she trailed off. "What is it?"<p>

Henry came into the room, but Emma didn't close the door. "She's... she's planning something Emma. I don't want you to get hurt."

Emma took a controlled breath and slowly nodded. "Why do you think this Henry?"

"I was trying to sneak up on her, but then she heard me and, and clicked away to just the regular screen and I couldn't see what she was doing."

Emma rubbed at her eyes and was silent for a moment. "Maybe... maybe she was buying you a birthday present, or... or planning a surprise for you."

"She wouldn't..."

"Henry..."

Henry frowned, "You don't believe me."

Emma got down on one knee, "Henry. I don't..." She stopped and started again, "Don't worry about me. Alright? I don't go away easily. I can deal with your Mom. Go home Henry."

"But..."

Emma mussed Henry's hair. "Don't make me arrest you kiddo... New Sheriff remember?"

Henry rolled his eyes, then gave Emma a hug. "Just, be careful, okay?"

Emma winked at her birth son, "I always am kiddo. Go home. Get some sleep, have good dreams."

* * *

><p>Regina ducked out of the way and watched as her son scampered away from Mary Margaret's. She shook her head and jumped as a throat cleared right next to her. "Would you like to come in Madam Mayor?"<p>

Emma lounged against the corner, her arms across her chest. "Well?"

Regina shook her head, "I... no..."

Emma shrugged, "Suit yourself. Did you hear enough to realize that I'm not stalking your son?"

Regina stared at Emma. "I have power, I have beauty, I have looked out for him, loved him, raised him, his entire life. What do you have?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know Mayor, I have no idea." She paused, "He called me the White Knight."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "Are you planning on singing me 'A-Sitting On a Gate' now?"

Emma stared at Regina for a moment, then laughed. "How about Cledus Maggard & The Citizen's Band's timeless country classic?"

Regina frowned, "I don't... I don't know that one..."

Emma snapped and nodded, "Right, right, stuck in time..."

Regina glanced at Emma with a sideways look, "No... I don't like country. You believe the... stories my son is spinning now?"

Emma thought for a moment, "What were you searching for on the computer?"

"Nothing."

Emma shook her head, "Whatever." She turned away.

"Thank you."

She turned back, "For what?"

Regina shook her head, "Not believing my son."

Emma smirked, "Who says that I don't believe him."

Regina frowned, "But you said."

Emma shrugged, "Grahmn thinking that Henry's telling the truth, and then suddenly dying of heart failure?"

"Then why..."

Emma took a step towards Regina, "I'm not sure. Call it my very own mouse moment."

Regina looked lost for a brief moment before a look of annoyance replaced it. "Excuse me?"

Emma sighed, "You all here are good with your Fairy Tales, Greek Myths, but not so much with your Fables. The Lion and the Mouse. There's a Lion asleep and a Mouse inadvertently wakes her up. Well, the Lioness threatens him, with everything she has, and boy does she have some teeth, of that there is no doubt. But, the mouse apologizes profusely, and the mouse tries to make the lion see that she didn't bump into the lioness on purpose, and that in the grand scheme of things, really, the mouse isn't much of a meal. Not for one as great as the Lioness. Well, the Lioness agrees, after all, there's bigger prey in the world than one little mouse, and lets the mouse go. A while later. It could be days, or weeks, or months, the mouse hears the lioness roaring. She's been caught in the web, or the net of a bigger hunter than herself. But, the mouse can help because the Lioness didn't devour her, and so the mouse chews through the net holding the lioness as only she can. And they both find themselves free."

"Lioness?"

Emma smiled again, "Fables have to be adjusted for the times, right?"

"You're saying that you're on my side?"

Emma shook her head, "No Madam Mayor, I'm saying that this is the real world. There are no sides."

Regina kept needling, "And if this is a cursed town, and we all Fairy Tale characters? If I am the Evil Queen, and you're the White Knight as my son thinks."

Emma shook her head, "I'm not."

"But, if it is true. What then? I get, turned to stone? Blown away on the wind, killed?"

Emma nodded, "That's what you were looking for. You were looking for stories, myths, fables, fairy tales with happy endings for the 'evil ones'." Emma paused, "Did you find any?" Regina shook her head. Emma took one step, then another towards Regina and put her hand on Regina's cheek, "Perhaps then, you need to make one."

She closed the distance to the Mayor. "Do you want to write your own story Regina?"

Regina's hands came up to push Emma away, but they didn't get to the pushing part as Emma met Regina's lips and the dark haired woman gasped, pulling away. "What... what was that?"

Emma touched her fingers to her lips. Then pushing Regina against the wall, kissed her again. falling into the feeling. She tangled her hand in Regina's short hair and felt as Regina pulled her closer. Then she pushed Emma away so hard that the blonde woman crashed against the far wall, and fell to the ground.

Mary Margaret must have been up and heard the bang, because before even a minute could go by, she was kneeling down next to Emma. "Hey, hey, look at me."

Emma just groaned and Mary Margaret whirled and put a finger in the middle of Regina's chest. "She's not your PUNCHING bag Mayor, I don't give a damn who you are."

Regina cleared her throat, "This is not your concern."

Mary took a step closer to Regina, "She's my..."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Your what? Your... your... spit it out."

"Friend..."

"Daughter."

Regina pinned Emma with a look. "Excuse me?"

Emma held onto her left side as she slowly stood with the wall as help. "I figured it out. Figured it all out." Emma laughed then shook her head. "Our... your... crazy, crazy son was crazy smart he was..." The smile dropped off Emma's face. "Now, I'm going to back to sleep because I have a long day of looking out for, well, nothing and trying to placate it's cousin boring tomorrow as Sheriff.

Regina pushed Mary Margaret aside as if she weighed nothing and put a hand against Emma's ribs, making the blonde gasp with pain. "Tell me."

Emma smiled even as it felt as though her ribs were being crushed to dust, and gave a stunned Regina the briefest of kisses. "Not yet."

Regina took her hand off Emma's side and put it on her chest, right over the blonde's heart. "Just because we are in the real world my dear, not in the enchanted world doesn't mean I can't take your heart out through your chest this moment."

"You can't take my heart Regina..." Emma didn't smile as she spoke the next words so only Regina could hear, "Not to mention that your son would never forgive you Madam Mayor."

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Neither even blinked. It was Mary Margaret who tried to pull them apart, but had no luck. "Regina, go home. Emma- inside."

They didn't move though. "There are meaner and scarier things in Storybrooke than you Regina Mills."

Regina finally took a step back, and her hand from Emma. "For now. But after..."

Emma smirked again, "Ah, that's what the Red Dragon says the whole entire book. I'm gonna eat you... she never does."

Regina frowned, but after shooting Emma one last scathing look, she turned on her heel, Emma could practically see the non-existant dress swirling around her, and left Mary Margaret and Emma alone.

Mary Margaret put an arm under Emma as the blonde nearly sank to the ground. "Are you insane Emma?"

Emma smiled, "Nah, for the first time in, what, months, everything finally makes sense." Emma shook her head, "Everything made sense."

"Oh, that's great. It all makes sense to you, are you going to illuminate the rest of us as well?"

"Not yet, no."

Mary Margaret let Emma go a little higher away from the couch than she needed to, and Emma winced as she hit it. "And what exactly was that kiss about?"

"Mmm... yeah, that..."


	2. The Big Bad Woolf

**A/N:** I know, this part is short. I apologize. But, there should be more coming sooner rather than later as well. (Plus, I do have the end written, just no the rest of the middle) Oh, and I apologize if I get anything relating to DCFS wrong, I did a little quick research, but there are probably gaping holes in that part of the story... :)

* * *

><p>Regina sat behind her desk in City Hall and tried to keep the scowl off her face. "You know my name Miss Conor."<p>

The woman in the visitor's chair didn't much seem like a Miss, which was why Regina used the title. She also knew that Phelan Conor hated being called by her given names, which was why Regina would use those too. Anything to keep her son.

Phelan was a tall woman with short brown hair and grey eyes. She was usually quick with a smile and joke, but not when it came to Mayor Mills.

"Mayor, I'm here in my official capacity. Someone called Maine's OCFS, called family services. I'm here to make sure that Henry is in a happy, safe, and healthy home."

Regina seemed to stare into Phelan's soul. "He is."

Phelan inclined her head, "Mayor- Regina. I have to do it. I have to make sure that what I feel is the truth. I need to visit your house next, and I would like to talk to Henry as well. And by saying 'I would like' I really mean, I will talk to Henry as well."

Phelan stood and Regina stood with her, "Who called family services on me Phelan?"

Phelan shook her head, "You know I can't tell you that Mayor."

"Swan..." Regina blew out a breath. "It isn't enough she... it's always Swan." She took a key off her key ring and handed it to Phelan. "Go. Search. You will find nothing wrong."

Phelan nodded as she took the key, "I didn't anticipate finding anything. Thank you Regina."

Phelan left the Mayor's office and was on the City Hall steps when she slammed into someone and they both tumbled to the ground.

Phelan went down with almost canine grace and popped right back up, but the other woman seemed to collapse to the ground with a half groan half yelp. Phelan frowned, "You're Swan, Emma Swan. Are you okay?"

Emma groaned, "I'll live. Now that you took me out, will you give me a hand up?"

Phelan yanked Emma to her feet with no effort at all. "You're Henry's birth mother." She stuck out her hand in greeting. "Don't think we've met. I'm Woolf."

Emma stared at Phelan, for a second and shook her head, "You're kidding me, right? Though, I guess you're big, are you bad?"

Phelan chuckled, "Well, they did call me Big Bad Wolf in high school. I ate many a girl back then." Phelan smirked as Emma turned a shade of red that was generally found on apples or strawberries. "But, that's not why they called me Woolf. My middle name's Virgina, my first name's Phelan. Phelan Virgina Conor. One day I saw a book in the library, sitting on some cart waiting to get put back. Written by Virgina Woolf. So I made everyone call me that from then on." Phelan shrugged. "You musta gotten some crap too. Swan?"

Emma had regained her equilibrium and nodded. "Some. Why, why were you visiting the Mayor?"

Phelan moved Emma off the front porch of the City Hall. "I'll answer your question, if you answer one for me. Do you think that Regina Mills' home is a healthy place for Henry?"

Emma frowned, "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

Phelan glanced to one side, then the other, "OCFS got a call from Storybrooke. Someone in town is worried that Henry's in danger."

"What?"

"I guess Regina was wrong then. It wasn't you?"

Emma shook her head, her face dead serious. "I would never do that. OCFS, that's like DCFS, it's child protective services in Maine?" Phelan nodded. "Look, Regina is a lot of things, she's not a monster, and she loves that boy more... more than I ever did."

Phelan regarded Emma for a long moment, then threw the key to the Mills' house up in the air and caught it. "Well, I would usually ask the Sheriff to accompany me, but... I think in this case that would be a very bad idea. I'll see you around Em-"

Phelan started to leave, but Emma caught her arm. "Wait. What happens if, if you take him away from Regina? Where does he go?"

Phelan blew out a breath, "Probably to Granny for now. She's a foster mother." She made a face, "and is pretty good at mother, well, until a certain age." Phelan shook her head, "Anyway, then he'd be in the system. Perhaps bounce around until he was 18. Or, you could try and adopt him, or there's always the chance that someone else would... not a big chance though, since he's ten. Now. I need to go."

Emma frowned and looked up at the City Hall for a moment before she turned on her heel, put a hand on her Sheriff's badge, and then got jerked backwards. She grit her teeth against the pain it caused in her ribs, but turned. "Regina."

Regina put a finger in the middle of Emma's chest. "This is not a game Miss Swan. This is my son. You gave him up, if you think that anyone will believe anything you say after I get done with you. He is MY SON!"

Emma held her chin out, "Hit me. Get it all out. I can take it. Then perhaps you can think for a second. The Evil Queen's supposed to be smarter than the hero, right? So, hit me, or rip me down with whatever words you need. Call me a slut, or a whore, or whatever else you can think of. I didn't call DCS, or whatever you crazy people call it up here. I wouldn't. I'm the Sheriff. Let me go, let me find out who did this. Let me fix it."

Regina studied Emma for a long moment, then turned on her heel and marched back into City Hall. Emma let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and talked to herself, "Well mouse, you stepped in it. Now to try and get yourself out of it."


	3. History

"Hey Henry."

Henry frowned as he let himself into his house after school and found Phelan opening and closing kitchen cabinets. "Woolf, what're you doing here?"

"Just here to look around and talk to you actually."

"Me?" Henry swallowed as he took a step back, "Why?"

Phelan sighed and sat down in a kitchen chair. She ran a hand through her hair. "Hey, I'm not the bad guy Henry. I'm only here for you. You didn't used to be afraid of me. What happened?"

Henry shifted from foot to foot. "Nothing. What do you want to know?"

"Does your Mom leave you home alone often?"

"No."

"Henry..."

Henry hurfed, "What, can you smell that I'm lying..." Henry's hand flew to his mouth, "I didn't mean... I..."

Phelan chuckled. "When did she start doing that Henry."

Henry shrugged, "Just this year. I mean, I'm ten, so it's not like I'm a little kid anymore. And she usually goes to meetings or whatever." He narrowed his eyes at Phelan, "Why do you want to know?"

Phelan patted the chair next to her, "Sit Henry. I'll tell you."

Henry slowly came over and sat in the chair. "So?"

"Someone called Child Protective Services about your Mom, worried that she's not treating you right. So, I have to do an evaluation. Where you live, how you live, how you and your Mom get along."

Henry made a face. "She's mean."

"Oh? Only bread and porridge?"

That made Henry look up and over at Phelan, surprised. "Um... no. I mean, she's a good cook. The fish is awesome. Sometimes we have Alaskan Salmon, it's like..." He sighed. "Um..."

"She locks you in your room? Yells at you?"

Henry frowned, "Well, no. I mean. But, she doesn't let me..." He hurfed, "She's mean, to everyone, to Emma too."

"Ah... Emma. You ran away to find her, right?" Henry nodded warily, "Did you get in trouble when you got home?"

Henry shrugged, "I guess."

Phelan nodded, "Did she hit you, scream at you?"

Henry shrugged again, "No, not really. I mean... no."

Phelan nodded again and stood. "Okay. Let's go see your room. Would that be okay?"

Henry stood, faster than he had to and took a step away from Phelan. "I guess. Why were you in here?"

Phelan stood as well and quirked a grin, "I was looking for poisoned apples if you must know."

Henry gave her another look, "Why would... I mean. Poison?"

"Apples."

"Did you find any?"

Phelan shook her head, "Nope. What happened to the apple tree out there though?"

Henry smiled, mostly to himself, "Emma cut down one of its branches. 'Cause my Mom told her to get out of town and she wouldn't."

"Hmm..."

* * *

><p>"Do you love your Mom Henry?" They were back downstairs, in the living room. Phelan was stretched out on the couch as if she had no worries in the world, while Henry was on the floor in front of the cold fireplace and looked as if Phelan was going to attack him.<p>

Henry frowned, "No."

"Oh? Really?"

Henry hurfed, "She doesn't... I'm not a little kid. Okay? I should get to chose what, whatever I want to do, who I want to spend time with."

"Hmm..." Phelan sat up, and her ears twitched just a little. "This Emma Swan. She seems sort of dangerous. Could it be that maybe your Mom just doesn't want you to get hurt?"

"She's my... she's my Mom too."

"Too..."

Henry stood up, his fists at his sides. "No, you're... stop it. My Mom's the Evil Queen, okay, she stuck you here and, everyone, but not Emma, she got away, and now she's going to save me, and, and everyone else in the town that's nice, and good, and everything will be happily ever after."

Phelan put her hands on her knees and leaned towards Henry, "Who am I Henry?"

Henry blew out a breath, "I don't know."

"I think you do. Who Henry? Am I one of the good and nice people?"

Henry turned his back on Phelan. "No. You're on her side. You, and Mr. Gold, and... and... no. You're the Big Bad Wolf."

Phelan sat back in the couch and smiled just a little at Henry's back. "You like stories, right? Can I tell you one?"

"No."

Phelan held in a chuckle shook her head. "Well, I think I'm going to tell you anyway. Once upon a time there was a young girl. She had no friends, she had no family. Her family had left her in the woods because she was different, to them, she was scary. For, sometimes, out of no where. Not according to any calendar, or anything in the sky, she would turn from girl, into a grey and white wolf. She hadn't even learned to walk, or talk when they took her to the woods. They couldn't kill her because they believed that they would suffer for an eternity if they did. But, they thought that leaving this defenseless girl in the woods would do the same thing as plunging a knife in her heart."

She had his attention, and he slowly turned and watched as Phelan wove her tale. "Well, it wasn't easy. This wasn't one of those stories where the wolf pack found her and she lived happily for awhile. No, every day she had to learn herself. Learn how to walk, learn how to survive in the woods, what to eat, or not eat. How to catch meat, find fruit, stay warm in the winter. But she did, and she grew, and she lived. And then, one day when she was still a girl, another girl came through the woods. She was a beacon of red in a sea of green. And the little wolf girl was captivated. She would come every week, like clockwork, with a basket full of things that smelled amazing."

Phelan could hear Henry whisper, "Red Riding Hood."

She continued as if she hadn't heard, "Well, for years and years the wolf girl, she didn't have a name. For years she watched the girl in the red hood grow into a woman in a red hood. She watched over little red hood as she made her way through the treacherous forest. She kept away the other wolves, other predators. Once, she even took a bite out of a Huntsman who had spotted the woman in the red hood. He was not happy about that. And then, one week, she came early, a day early. And, they came face to face. Unfortunately the wolf girl, now she was a wolf woman wasn't human at the time, but a wolf, and Red Riding Hood, she was scared. She ran all the way down the path, yelling the whole way. That sucked for the wolf woman, but she hadn't given up when her parents had abandoned her, and she wasn't going to then either. So she waited, and soon enough the woman in the red hood came back down the path, and this time the wolf woman was waiting, as a woman."

Phelan cracked a grin, "She'd even put on clothes. She spoke to the woman in red, 'I'm sorry for scaring you before Miss. You were early'. The wolf woman didn't know what the woman in red would say in response, but she shouldn't have worried, 'I was only surprised by your appearance Wolf, not scared. For, I have seen you before.' She said as she pulled the wolf woman towards her, 'And I believe I love you. You have kept me safe, and cared for me more than any other save my grandmother.' The wolf woman cleared her throat before she responded, 'But, I am a wolf, and you, you are a real woman. We could never...'" Phelan smiled, "Red Riding Hood kissed the wolf woman, cutting her off. And then she pulled at the wolf woman's clothing as she said, 'Come with me. My grandmother will be gone until tomorrow morning. We can sit, talk, eat...'."

Phelan smiled, "They did. They sat, ate, talked, and, ah, other things, and then, then they made their only mistake."

Henry nodded and spoke, "They fell asleep."

Phelan tilted her head to one side, "Yes, yes, they fell asleep. Well, the next morning grandmother came home, and well, she was not a young'un for sure. At once she collapsed to the floor, clutching at her chest. And, remember the Huntsman?"

Henry winced, "Oh, no..."

Phelan nodded, "Oh yes, he came rushing in the door. Granny on the floor in pain, the wolf woman and Red Riding Hood on the bed, under the covers. The rest, is history."

Henry frowned at Phelan and sat next to her on the couch, "Wait, but, in the story, the Huntsman kills the wolf. I mean, plus, he's a guy wolf, but..."

"No, just a flesh wound."

Before Phelan could stop him, Henry grabbed Phelan's shirt and pulled it from her jeans, so he could see her side. His mouth dropped open and he looked up at her. "Are... are you really the Wolf?"

Phelan gently untangled Henry's hand from her shirt and tucked it back in. "Henry. You know what my answer to that will be. I was trying to prove a point with the story. Fairy Tales can be whatever we want them to be Henry. And, in real life especially, it's not as easy as Evil and Hero. If you were sick. Would you want your Mom there? Regina, your Mom, not Emma."

"I..."

Phelan pointed a finger at Henry, "Remember," and then put her finger to her nose, "I can tell if you're lying." She smiled. "So?"

"I... I guess so. I mean. She's my Mom. She was there when I was stuck in the mine. So, yeah."

Phelan nodded and stood. "Okay. So. We're done for now. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Henry nodded, "Yep, yes. Mom'll be home soon I think."

* * *

><p>Emma slammed her hand against the counter in Gold's shop. "Hey, Gold, get your skinny ass out here."<p>

Mr. Gold appeared with a half cross look on his face, "There is no need for shouting Miss Swan. I was only in the back."

"Preparing more things to set on fire?"

Mr. Gold pursed his lips, "Is there something you need Miss Swan?"

"Tell me why you called DCFS on her?"

Mr. Gold frowned, "I'm sorry."

Emma speared a finger towards Mr. Gold. "See, you're lying.

Mr. Gold smiled his smile that made people want to punch it off him, "Oh, I am, am I?"

Emma took a step forward and reached over the counter. She took his tie in her fist and pulled him towards her. "You... you're not getting away with anything else in this town. No more... deals, no more... anything. And then, at some point, it'll just be the two of us." Her voice lowered and he could barely hear her, "And I will win."

She let him go with a push and strode out the store. Making sure to take her time, to definitely... not... dash out of the store like her nerves were telling her to.

Henry caught up with Emma as she walked on the sidewalk towards Mary Margaret's. "Emma, Emma, Emma. Phelan knows who she is... she does. I know it. She's the one who stopped you from leaving. She can turn into a Wolf and back, and that's what sorta helped her escape from loosing all the memories of, everything before. She's on our side, she's on our side."

"Whoa there kiddo. Slow down. Phelan, she's the social worker. The one who's going to decide if you stay with Regina or not?"

Henry nodded, then paused, "Did you call them Emma?"

"No. You..." Emma cleared her throat, "If I were going to fight to take you from your mother..." Henry started to speak, but Emma cut him off and got down on one knee, "No, no, I'm not done speaking. If... and I'm not going to. But if I were, I would go after her. You, you were a baby when you were adopted, I would never, ever put you through what I went through Henry. You don't want to be in the foster system." She looked around, "Even in this little town."

She stood with a wince and a hand to her side. "Now, you're going home. Before your mother gets home." She frowned, "Why does Storybrooke, a little town, have a Mayor. Not Selectmen, or, or a Town Meeting. Isn't that's what's done up here, New England Town Meetings?"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know. Always has had Mom as the Mayor."

"Does anyone ever run against her?"

Henry shook his head, "Nope. Emma. Are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Go home Henry."

Henry shot Emma one last look, and then crossed the street and into his backyard. Emma sagged against a storefront, her hand to her side.

* * *

><p>From the shadows someone watched as Emma took a shallow breath, stood up straight and continued to her temporary lodging. "I think that some intervention is warranted."<p> 


	4. The Chase

**A/N:** See, this is why I love feedback. I was totally going to go somewhere else with that shadow-y intervention thing. But, after, from a couple of comments, y'all made me realize that it was actually someone else. Heck. It was even a different sort of intervention than I thought it would be... This is why I totally love feedback. Okay. So another part.

* * *

><p>Emma sat perfectly still at her desk in her office and stared at her computer screen. There was a crazy forest scene on it. "Looking for home, weren't you Grahmn. Well, I'd love it if I could find one too. Even here would do ya know..."<p>

And then it was like an explosion of noise as at the same time as the door to the outside slammed open the phones all started ringing as well. Emma could guess who the person who had blown into the Sheriff's office, but the phones worried her. "Sheriff's office."

"He's gone, he's gone... I saw someone, I don't know who, take him."

"Who is this..."

Regina came through Emma's office door with the answer. "Damnit. He's not here. For once, I actually hoped..."

"WHO?" Emma wasn't sure is she was talking to, whoever was on the phone, or Regina. But she already knew before Regina uttered the name.

"Henry."

"Oh." Emma stood, hung up the phone, and blew out a breath. "Let's find him then. You don't think that he just ran off?"

"No. From me, maybe, but... No. He didn't."

Emma was silent for a moment, then picked up the phone. Someone answered, but Emma didn't exchange pleasantries with them. "Do you have Henry Granny?"

Regina took a step towards Emma, "You have a suspicion?"

Emma held up a hand as she got her answer and hung up the phone. She shook her head, "Granny doesn't have him, take me to Phelan's office."

Regina shook her head, "She doesn't have an office, just a house. She works from her house." And she was out the door. It wasn't far to go. When she got there she ran full tilt into the door and bounced off.

Emma had been hot on Regina's tail and both of them tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap on the front walk. Emma groaned and her eyes nearly rolled up into her head.

Regina saw Emma start to loose consciousness and grabbed the blonde by the chin, jerking Emma's head around to face her. "Don't. You've done all this before. I haven't. You have to find my son. You don't get to pass out until we're done. Do You Understand ME?"

Emma made a noise in the back of her throat and nodded just a bit, "Help me up."

Regina stood and helped the blonde to her feet too. Ruby and Granny appeared as Emma regained her footing. Ruby got there first, dashing up to them. "What're you doing here?"

Granny joined them on the porch, "Let the Sheriff do her job Ruby."

"No." Ruby jerked her arm away from her grandmother's hand. "Woolf wouldn't take Henry. She wouldn't."

Granny didn't agree, "You know that she's always been trouble. She nearly killed me."

Ruby's breath exploded from her chest, "Your heart did that, your bad eating habits and your genetics, and... and, your bigotry, not Woolf."

Emma stepped between the two women. "Both of you- stop." She turned and regarded the door. "If there's a God, this door won't have a deadbolt."

"What are you going to d-"

Emma climbed the stairs, and reared back. Giving the door, right next to the door knob as big a kick as she had in her. That part of the door shattered and Emma shouldered through the rest of the door, swallowing her grunt of pain. "Phelan, Phelan Conor... Woolf?"

Emma's eyes took in the whole living room. Nothing looked out of place, of course, that didn't mean that there wasn't something missing. The first place she went was the bedroom. She looked around and nodded, "Good, good."

Regina had followed her in, "Why?"

Emma bit back the mean retort that was on her tongue. Regina was worried, a worried mother. "Clothes are here." She opened the closet, "So's what looks like a full luggage set. That means she's not running-" Emma mumbled under her breath, "-not that she could. Ruby-"

Emma went back into the living room. "Where would Woolf go in town?"

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, "She wouldn't take Henry. Ever."

Emma didn't want to keep asking the uncomfortable questions, she'd sorta liked Phelan in the few moments they'd talked, but she was Sheriff, and more importantly she'd do and ask anything, even the hardest questions to the nicest people if it would help them find Henry. "Maybe she's working with Gold."

"No."

Emma pawed through the things on Phelan's desk as she spoke, "Or Gold has something on her- one of his deals, and-"

"No!"

Emma put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I don't want to hurt her Ruby, just-"

Ruby cut Emma off, "I love her Emma. No one in this god forsaken town will acknowledge it, but I'm in love with her so much."

Emma put her other hand on Ruby as well, holding her by the shoulders, "I get that. Tell me Ruby."

"Why are you coddling her?" Regina pushed Emma to one side, and Ruby back against the wall. "If you don't tell us where Woolf could be- is- then I will have Miss Swan arrest you for something to be named later."

Granny frowned, "Mayor."

Ruby swallowed nervously under Regina's glare. "The woods. She knows them better than everyone in town. Where we found David. Not far away she goes to an old hunter's blind, to think. She brought me there one time, we didn't... ah... think that night. I- I think that she hits trees out there too. She has a temper." She glanced over at Granny. "So she won't hit the narrow minded in this town." Emma started to move, but Ruby caught her arm. "Please don't hurt her."

Emma nodded, then in a blink of an eye Regina and Emma were out the door, leaving Ruby and Granny in the room alone together.

The silence stretched uncomfortably. Finally Granny broke it. "I'm not against you and another woman in love. I try not to think of you sleeping with anyone, no matter their sex, their gender." Ruby tried to speak, but Granny held up a hand, "No, listen Ruby. Phelan Conor is bad news. She always has been, she always will be."

Ruby shook her head, "Even if that's true, and I don't think it is. Even if it is, I love her Granny. She- she makes me feel special, and loved, and... and, so, so safe. When I'm in her arms it's like... She didn't steal Henry Granny, she couldn't have, she couldn't have."

"Oh child-" Granny hugged Ruby to her, "We'll figure it out, we'll figure it all out."

* * *

><p>Regina was gasping for air, but there was no way in hell that she was stopping and then Emma did. She immediately went into attack mode, taking it out on the blonde, "Why are you-"<p>

"Sshh-" She peeked around a tree and then jogged to a not very well hidden ladder. SHe started to climb, but sagged in pain before she got three rungs up. She tried to start up again, but Regina caught her leg and pushed her aside, "I'll go." She climbed the ladder.

"Nothing..."

Emma closed her eyes, "Ah... tap the walls. Places that it looks different. Color, texture."

Regina was silent. Emma could hear her tapping on the walls of the place. Emma sank down against the tree and put a hand to her side. "My God..." Emma rolled her eyes. Regina didn't have to sound so surprised when she found something.

Regina came down with a folder in her hands. "What are you doing on the ground? I found this. You wouldn't happen to have a..."

Emma tossed her keys at Regina. "I'm the ground so that, my Queen, I don't pass out, remember?"

Regina's jaw worked as she flicked on the flashlight and opened the folder. "She was looking into Gold's movements. Gold was looking for... no... no."

Emma held her hand up and after a moment Regina handed her the folder, shining the light down at Emma. "He was looking for a dagger? Why?"

Regina blew out a breath and stared down at Emma for a long moment. "Because, he... or she who holds the dagger controls the Dark One. I thought that he might be, but... when I cast the spell that sent us all here." Regina paused, "It must have separated he and his..."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Control crystal?" Regina frowned, "Sorry, too many hotel stakeouts with only the SyFy channel for company. You think he's found the dagger?"

Regina nodded and held her hand out to Emma, "Yes, and I think that he took Henry because he somehow thinks that one of us can stop him."

"Which of us?" Emma took the hand and let herself be hauled up.

"Well, you're the White Knight. I'd wager it's you Miss Swan." She gave Emma's side a poke and an unnatural noise came from Emma, "Unless you pass out first."

Emma gave a half faux bow, "I was ordered not to, remember?" They stood there like that for what felt like an eternity, but was most likely only a few moments, "I'm sorry."

Regina actually chuckled and Emma frowned, "You, you're so easy. No backbone."

Emma came so that their noses nearly touched. "I chose my battles, instead of going full fledged at everything and everyone I see as an enemy. You could learn a thing or two from me."

Regina grasped Emma's face with both her hands and kissed Emma with a ferocity that took Emma's breath away. With her usual control Regina stepped back and brushed a bit of her lipstick off the side of Emma's lips. "Now we find my son."


	5. And The Beginning

A/N: So, what's the final conclusion you my readers have come to. Goo story, bad story? Too many grammatical mistakes. If that's the case, I apologize. :) Anyway, here's the conclusion.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Gold, please... please let me go, okay? I'm not..."<p>

Mr. Gold shook his head, "You're inconsequential son. The point is not for you to be harmed, though I will if I need to, no the point is to get your mother here."

Henry frowned, "Which one?"

Mr. Gold laughed. It was not a happy sound, and it scared Henry more than his mother ever, ever had, even on her worst days. "Oh, I have no doubt that it will be both of them who will find me. I even left a trail of... breadcrumbs for them. A... nearly dead trail of breadcrumbs, but alive enough for her to find me."

Henry frowned, "You hurt Phelan? Why?"

Mr. Gold put a hand to his lips and then wagged it at Henry. "You see. You have both your mothers' smarts. Too smart for your own good. Your little mind makes connections as I've never seen before. Who am I?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

Mr. Gold nodded, "Good, and we've established that the dearly departed Sheriff was the Huntsman. Your mother the Evil Queen who did all this..." Mr. Gold sneered, "Who will end this day dead. Either by my hand, or your birth mother's."

Henry shook his head, "Emma wouldn't do that."

"Oh?"

Henry nodded with utter conviction. "No, she's the good guy, she's the White Knight

"Young man. The White Knight was a nothing character in a children's story. He sang a song and did nothing else useful."

Henry looked around, "Mr. Gold. You think that you're Rumplestiltskin, and that my Mom is the Evil Queen who stuck you here instead of in Fairy Tale Land. Umm... pot, kettle, black?"

Mr. Gold didn't look happy, and Henry decided it was time to be silent.

* * *

><p>Emma and Regina had set off deeper into the woods, on what Emma claimed was the trail of someone. Regina wasn't so sure, which she kept saying, and saying. Emma didn't respond though, she was in pain, and it was taking all of her simply to stay standing and move forward, not towards the ground.<p>

Finally she held up her hand. "I hear someone." She crept forward and then rushed forward, "Phelan... Woolf. Ah, damnit."

Emma seemed to have her hand in Phelan's leg as she talked to her, "It'll be okay, it'll be..."

Phelan said something, and Emma leaned in and finally heard her, "Shirt... your shirt..."

Emma shook her head, "No, we can wa-"

"NO! I can smell him, but it'll dissipate."

Emma frowned, then stood and got halfway through taking off her shirt before the pain fully caught up with her and she ground to a halt. "Regina."

Regina came up behind Emma and carefully took the shirt the rest of the way off, "Now what?"

Emma took her shirt, then her belt. She wrapped the shirt around the wound, and cinched the belt around Phelan's leg above the wound. "You were the wolf that kept me here."

Phelan looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry. More glad now than ever that you didn't die in that crash."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Phelan, "You owe me a car Woolf."

Phelan laughed. "Right. Okay, follow me. Or..." She nearly would have fallen to the ground if Regina hadn't caught her. "My Queen, and Emma, if you'd ah... help me go..." She pointed, "that way for awhile."

Regina looked over at Phelan as the three of them half walked, half jogged the way that Phelan had pointed. "How do you know who I am?"

Phelan glanced over at Regina, "Mayor, Queen, whatever... I can turn into a Wolf."

"Right, right."

Emma chuckled, then winced. "Are we close Woolf?"

Phelan looked over at Emma, "Are you single." She didn't wait for an answer, but stopped moving, causing the two women practically carrying her to stop as well. "Up there."

Regina and Emma looked up. It was a cave. Phelan shook her head, "I... I can't..."

Regina let her go so fast that Emma nearly did a header into the ground, but somehow managed not to drop Phelan entirely too hard. Emma put a hand to Phelan's leg, "Ruby'll be here."

Phelan frowned, "How do you know?"

Emma winced as she stood, "You comin' Madam Mayor?" She jogged into the mouth of the cave, paused and looked up at the sky just before she went in, then went all the way into the dark. Regina on her heels.

* * *

><p>"SHUT UP!" Mr. Gold whirled from where he was standing at the back wall of the cave, digging for something.<p>

Henry's mouth snapped closed. Mr. Gold was really pissed. Henry turned his head away, as if he was cowering from the business man, but instead he smiled. He also caught a bit of movement out of his eyes. He almost said something, but stopped himself just in time.

But, it wasn't too long before Mr. Gold saw them too, and picked up Henry with one hand, the other held a knife to Henry's throat. "You will not stop me. Not again. I will find the dagger, and I will be invincible in your..." Mr. Gold's face twisted into a disgusting face, "...happy ending Mayor Mills."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh Mr. Gold. You've made a grave tactical error. Threats, against me, against Henry, that is one thing, but you have unleashed something that you have no control of. Do you have the dagger yet?"

Mr. Gold's head whipped around as he realized that he'd focused on Regina, and that Emma was nearly to the back wall. He let go of Henry, who ran to his Mom. And he got to the dagger just as Emma did. It was stuck horizontally into the wall, sticking out of the hole, and both of them pulled it out at the same time. They both flew backwards, rolling on the floor, trying to get the upper hand.

And then, Emma did. Regina was floored that with how much pain she was in the blonde got ahold of the dagger. Then, instead of plunging it into Mr. Gold. She was on her feet and running out the cave entrance.

She ran, and ran, she passed a surprised Phelan and Ruby at the entrance of the cave, then a little down the path, an even more surprised Granny. But she didn't stop, she could feel Mr. Gold on her heels. Could feel the darkness on her heels. If there was one thing she knew, it was fiction, sure, it wasn't so much the book fiction as the TV fiction. She knew Xena, and Farscape, and Legend of the Seeker, and the Conan movies, that had been one of her foster father's faults. And she knew from all those and more that there was no way that killing Mr. Gold was the answer.

So she ran.

* * *

><p>It was her own feet that she tripped over. She sprawled on the ground, surprised that her nose hadn't exploded with blood. And then Mr. Gold was on her again, literally on top of her and flipping her over, and taunting her. "Kill me, kill me. You can't do it, can you, I killed the Dark One before me, kill me..."<p>

The whole time he was speaking he was also trying to pry the dagger out of Emma's hands. Needless to say that chaos brought out most of the town, not to mention, those from the forest finally caught up with Emma and Mr. Gold. Emma had a death grip on the dagger and no matter how he twisted or turned it Emma didn't let go.

It was Regina who spoke over Mr. Gold's voice, trying to get Emma's attention. "Just let go. Just..."

"NO." Everyone in the watching crowd heard the snap as Mr. Gold snapped Emma's wrist. Emma brought up her knee with nearly all she had left and managed to crush Mr. Gold in a place where he too had a sensitive spot. He rolled off her just enough that she switched the dagger to her hand. "Ruby, light."

Ruby met Emma's eyes and with a burst of understanding her lighter appeared and she threw it at Emma.

Emma was sure that it was like one of the slow motion scenes in the movies. Though, she didn't think it was because the world had slowed, more likely it was because she really, really, really didn't want to have to catch the lighter with her now broken wrist. It was going to hurt like a mother. But, she caught it with an audible growl and with a flick of her thumb she touched it to the dagger.

And, it worked. Emma hadn't been sure that the metal would catch on fire. She had a theory, but she hadn't been sure that she'd just watched too much TV. Mr. Gold had stopped paying attention to anything but the pain that seemed to be rippling all over his body. Emma sank to the ground, letting out her breath as well as a noise of pure pain.

And then, there was a concussion of sound and air that knocked down most of the citizens of Storybrooke and when Emma looked up, Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin was just... gone.

Before Regina could stop him, Henry dashed over to Emma and threw himself on her, avoiding her wrist, but hitting her entirely on the ribs. "Ahhh... off, off Henry."

He back up just a bit, sitting on his heels. "You did it, you did it Emma."

Emma smiled and rubbed a hand on Henry's back for a moment before she let go and stood with a groan. "We did it. Operation Cobra, a success."

Henry smiled his little half smile, "Though it didn't quite turn out like we thought it would."

Emma ruffled his hair with her good hand, "Yeah. I think, I think." She sighed, "I've been thinking for awhile now, I think that it's time that I get back to my life. You get back to yours Henry."

Henry's face went slack, he was on an emotional rollercoaster, first they'd defeated the bad guy, and then Emma was leaving anyway, "No... no... it's not..."

Emma shook her head, "Henry, I'm not your mother. I gave birth to you, but, your Mom, she's your mother. You know, I didn't do this on my own. Your Mom helped just as much." Emma glanced over Henry, "I've never been sure if people can really change, but..." Emma's nose wrinkled a little as she spoke to Regina just as much as Henry, "...your Mom had the chance to eat me, and she didn't. She trusted me, and so I've freed her."

Emma unclipped the badge from her belt and walked to Regina, putting it in her hand. "Sydney won't be a bad Sheriff, though you should consider Woolf too."

"No." Regina didn't let go of Emma's hand, or take the badge.

Emma frowned, "Excuse me? How long have you been trying to get me to leave this town. Leave you, leave Henry alone?"

"Tell me. You said you figured it out. I assume you were referring to how to break the curse. How?"

Emma regarded Regina for a long moment. She also knew that the rest of the town was listening as well. "Easy. You need a happy ending. You need Henry to love you, to believe that he can love you, that he does love you. The grandson of your worst enemy. He will, and you will believe it, eventually... that's why I have to leave."

Regina used their still entwined hands to pull Emma closer, "You're lying. Henry, he's just... he was just life, no, it's you." Regina leaned in close so that only Emma could hear her, "Why didn't you use the dagger, like Gold did, destroy him with it. Why didn't you destroy me with it?"

Emma shook her head, "Just a TV show from a long time ago."

Regina used her free hand to brush Emma's hair back from her shoulder. "Please. Tell me Emma."

Emma tried to pull away, but Regina's grip was too strong. "Because, at some point, the circle of violence has to be stopped. And, if you keep loving Henry, he will love you too. Let me go."

Regina frowned, and took a step towards Emma, "You love me."

Emma used her free hand to take Regina's and place it over her heart. "I do."

"Why?"

Emma smirked, "Good wardrobe?" Regina didn't seem to be in the joking mood. "You're strong, and beautiful, and you... you have the worst timing of anyone I've ever known, and you're prickly, and can be such a... bi- a..."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Witch?"

Emma laughed, and as the citizens of Storybrooke held their breath, Regina laughed too, and laughed and laughed. And then she was kissing Emma, and Emma kissed back.

Henry rushed over to Emma and tried to separate the two women. They did and Henry jerked Emma down to her knees, looking in her eyes. "Emma, did she..."

Emma moved Henry's hands away from her head, "Henry, Henry... it was a kiss. See, still alive, though... I'm pretty sure that my damn ribs, that I.. that..."

She finally fainted from the pain.

* * *

><p>Henry paced back and forth in the waiting room. Nothing that anyone had said would help him. Finally Regina took him by the arm. "Sit down Henry."<p>

"No... you did..."

"No. Henry. Listen to me. She is in there because she had broken ribs that she didn't get taken care of." Regina left out the part where it had been Regina who had thrown Emma against a wall and caused the broken ribs. "The doctors will come out here when they're done. They will tell us what is happening, and then we will deal with it."

Henry was silent for a moment, "Mom, why did you kiss Emma?"

Regina sighed, "Here comes another decade of therapy. Because I think... I think I love her too."

"She's... you're not going to make her go away now?"

Regina shook her head, "I wasn't planning on it."

Henry's eyes twinkled, "She can live with us?"

Regina sighed, "Whoa there slugger. That's moving a bit fast."

Henry just smiled, "But this is a Fairy Tale. The White Knight has to move into the castle of the Queen that she's saved."

She gave her son a look, "Oh, I'm just the Queen now? No Evil attached?"

Henry pursed his lips, "Can I go down and see a Bruins game?"

"No, you know the answer to that already Henry Mills."

Henry made a face, "No, still the Evil Queen."

Regina chuckled again, "Well... perhaps if the curse has been broken, all of us can go to the game." The Doctor came out of the room and Regina stood. "Doctor."

He gave a half a smile, "She's fine, asking for you two as well."

Regina held out her hand, and after a second Henry took it and they went into the hospital room. Henry let go when they got in there and practically threw himself at Emma who winced in pain when he made it to the bed. "Henry, breathing..."

"Henry Mills..."

Henry gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and then got down from the bed. Emma pinned him with a look, "Henry?"

Henry rolled his eyes and pulled at Regina's hand until she bent down. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as well. Then as Regina straightened up he looked at Emma and then his Mom. "I'm gonna go to the cafe, okay? I can go by myself."

Regina studied her son for a moment, "Well, you did go all the way to Boston by yourself. Down the street seems fair." Henry smiled. "Go, go... before I change my mind."

"Thank you Mom."

As he left the room Regina swallowed back the emotion, "I think... he... that's the first time he's sounded like he meant it, in so long." Regina paused, "Do you like Hockey?"

Emma shook her head, "Not in the least. Does Henry?"

Regina nodded. "Even if... every time I look at you and he together. I don't think I'll ever get over that jealousy. How easily he looks at you, doesn't even know you, and yet he simply loves you."

Emma sighed, "Trust me, it's a one way street. Every time I look at him..." She shook her head. "So, do people up here root for the Bruins? Rangers? Sabres?"

Regina smirked, "I thought you didn't like Hockey."

"Yeah, but the people I was... retrieving before I came up here, some of them did."

"Bruins." Regina paused, "Are we going to talk about the pink elephant in the room?"

Emma inclined her head, "Only if you wish to, your evilness."

Regina hurfed, "Look, I'm not..."

"You are. You had Grahmn's heart, and you..." Emma shook her head. "You've done horrible things, but... I'm not as perfect as your son, as Mary Margaret, as this town thinks I am. I'm not a White Knight, more of a Grey one at best." She met Regina's gaze, "I've killed a man too... not, with my bear hands around his heart, but..."

Regina came to the bed side and put her hand against Emma's side. "I can heal it. Them... after all, I gave them to you. I don't..." She paused, and glanced over her shoulder, "I don't have the same power that I did here as in the other world, in Fairy Tale Land as my son calls it, but... I can heal you."

Emma put her own hand over Regina's and brought it up to her lips, kissing each of the fingers. "No. Save it for something more important." Emma smiled, "Save it for the next net that comes along my lioness."

Before Regina could think too much on what she was doing she gently moved Emma to one side and slid onto the bed next to her. "This is going to be bumpy, and may not be pleasant."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah well, serial monogamy, well... except when it wasn't so much serial as parallel. I'm not exactly Prince Charming."

"No, that would be your father, who's not too much older than you are." Emma winced. "This is a curious world that we'll be navigating. Evil Queen, the White Knight. Not many have done it. We may never break the curse and return to Fairy Tale Land."

"That's okay with me." Emma cleared her throat, "I'll tell thee everything I can; There's little to relate. I saw an aged, aged man, A-sitting on a gate. "Who are you, aged man?" I said, "And how is it you live?" And his answer trickled through my head like water through a sieve..."

* * *

><p>Fin ~ January 13th, 2012<p> 


End file.
